Traduction - S'il savait
by Mimicelko
Summary: Traduction de If He Knew de l'auteur Roving Otter - Lee lutte contre sa sexualité et ses sentiments envers une certaine personne. Se déroule avant le début du manga.
1. Chapter 1

Et ouiiii encore encore encore une traduction d'une fanfiction de l'incroyable Roving Otter! Qui s'intitule If He Knew en version originale!  
Elle a fait une série de fanfictions relativement courtes autour de Gai et Lee qui sont toutes très touchantes.  
Ces fanfictions de Gai et Lee peuvent être lues de manière indépendantes, mais elles ont un ordre chronologique, et vous êtes sur la troisième de cet ordre, la précédente étant "Chaleur" et la toute première étant "Restez"!  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Maito Gai se tenait au bout du terrain d'entraînement, les mains sur les hanches.

-Venez par là, mes chers élèves! J'ai une surprise pour vous aujourd'hui.

Neji, Tenten et Lee se mirent côte à côte, et attendirent – Lee haletant d'anticipation, Neji et Tenten circonspects.

Gai montra ce qu'il cachait derrière son dos: une combinaison verte, identique à la sienne.

-Oh-oh, marmonna Neji.

Gai montra la combinaison.

C'est la tenue idéale d'un ninja. C'est durable, léger, flexible et imperméable. Elle vous gardera au chaud pendant les hivers les plus rudes et au frais pendant les étés les plus torrides. Je vous le garantis, une fois que vous l'essayez, vous n'aurez plus jamais envie de l'enlever.

Lee laissa échapper un cri ravi et courut vers son Sensei. Il prit la combinaison à deux mains et la retourna, l'examinant sous tous les angles.

-Gai-sensei, merci!

Gai rayonna.

-J'en ai une pour chacun de vous.  
-Vous êtes sérieux? demanda Tenten?  
-Bien sûr! dit Gai en levant le pouce. Ce n'est rien, vraiment. Elles ne coûtent pas cher.  
-Vous ne pensez pas qu'on va avoir l'air un peu bizarre? Je veux dire, à déambuler dans des combinaisons identiques?  
-Et bien, nous sommes une équipe, après tout. Prenez-les comme des uniformes.  
-Je ne veux pas paraître ingrat, dit Neji ; mais je vais garder ma propre tenue.

Le sourire de Gai s'effaça quelque peu.

-Bien, c'est ton choix. Mais je pense que vous devriez juste les essayer..  
-Non merci, dit Tenten. Je veux dire – elles sont très bien, ne vous méprenez pas, mais.. Juste, je ne me vois pas en vert.  
-Elles existent en d'autre couleurs..  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne me vois pas en combinaison tout court.  
-Je pense qu'elles sont géniales, dit Lee en serrant sa combinaison contre lui. Personne ne m'avait jamais rien offert. J'ai hâte de l'essayer.

Le visage de Gai s'illumina.

-Je te promets que tu ne seras pas déçu.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Le se réveilla, se doucha, enfila la combinaison et se mit devant le miroir de la salle de bain, se tournant d'un côté, puis de l'autre. Il ressemblait un peu plus à Gai. Mis à part..

Il fut pris d'une soudaine inspiration. Il retourna dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa tirelire en forme de tortue et compta combien il y avait. Il avait juste assez.

Il alla tout droit chez le coiffeur.

-Bonjour, monsieur. Je voudrais une coupe au bol.

Le coiffeur fixa la combinaison verte de Lee en se grattant la tête, puis il haussa les épaules.

-Très bien. Asseyez-vous.

Lee ressortit une heure après, passant ses mains sur sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Sa tête lui semblait étrangement légère, et sa nuque dégagée lui semblait nue, mais son cœur était en ébullition. _Quand il va me voir.._

Tandis qu'il marchait en direction du terrain d'entraînement, Lee commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose d'un peu idiot. Porter la combinaison passait encore, parce que Gai la lui avait donnée, mais recopier sa coupe de cheveux était peut-être un peu trop – mais pour Lee, ça lui allait mieux que son ancienne coupe. Il fit à nouveau courir ses doigts sur ses cheveux courts.

Trop tard pour vouloir revenir en arrière, à présent.

Il arriva au terrain d'entraînement. Normalement, Lee était le premier arrivé, mais aujourd'hui, Tenten et Neji étaient déjà là à attendre.

Tenten le vit et marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Mais, au nom de quoi..

L'expression froide de Neji n'était jamais ébranlée.

-Tu vois ce genre de choses chez les oies. Ça s'appelle du mimétisme. La jeune oie reproduit le comportement des oies adultes sans y penser.  
-Tu te moques de moi, dit Lee en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Très perspicace.  
-Je me suis dit qu'une coupe au bol m'irait mieux. C'est tout. Et la combinaison est plus confortable et plus souple que mes anciens vêtements.  
-Ah, je vois. Donc ça n'a rien à voir avec Gai-sensei ni avec le fait que tu voues un culte au sol qu'il foule.  
-Je trouve que c'est plutôt mignon, en fait, dit Tenten.  
-Quoi? La coupe au bol ou sa dévouement passionné pour un homme qui aime aller courir autour du village à trois heures du matin avec une noix de coco posée en équilibre sur sa tête?  
-Ce n'était pas une noix de coco, c'était une courge. Et il a fait ça pour travailler son sens de l'équilibre, dit Lee.  
-Il a fait ça parce qu'il est timbré. Combien de fois les ninja doivent tenir quelque chose en équilibre sur la tête pendant un combat?  
-Il n'est pas timbré! Arrête de te moquer de Gai-sensei!

Tenten leva les yeux au ciel.

-Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment avoir cette conversation tous les matins?  
-Comment je pourrais rester sans rien dire et le laisser insulter mon sensei? Il n'a pas le droit..  
-On pourra continuer cette intéressante discussion plus tard, dit Neji. Ton idole vient d'arriver.

Lee se tendit et regarda Gai s'approcher d'eux en traversant le terrain. Gai sourit et leur fit signe de la main.

-Ah, vous êtes matinaux! Quel plaisir de voir vos visages plein de jeunesse et de lumière m'attendre.  
-Je n'ai pas de visage plein de jeunesse et de lumière, dit Neji. Retirez ce que vous venez de dire.  
-Ah, Neji, toujours à plaisanter.. dit-il avant que son regard ne tombe sur Lee, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Lee sentit la chaleur lui monter aux joues. Il noua ses mains derrière son dos, se sentant soudain gêné.

-Bonjour, Gai-sensei.  
-Lee, tu..

Il le fixa, bouche bée. Puis il se mit à rire, courut vers Lee et l'arracha du sol dans une étreinte digne d'un ours, à lui rompre les côtes. Gai tourna sur lui-même, Lee dans ses bras, le soulevant momentanément dans les airs, puis le reposa.

-J'ai l'impression de me regarder dans un miroir!  
-Ça fait bien? demanda Lee en souriant.  
-Bien? Tu es d'une beauté dévastatrice. Les filles vont toutes tomber en te voyant.  
-Je suis une fille, fit remarquer Tenten.  
-Ah, mais tu as passé trop de temps avec Lee. Quand on a une montagne dans son jardin, on n'en voit plus la majesté.  
-Qu'est-ce c'est censé vouloir dire? demanda Neji.

Gai ne sembla pas l'avoir entendu.

-Bien, mes jeunes amis, commençons! Nous avons une mission à accomplir.  
-Oui, monsieur! clama Lee.

Neji soupira en les suivant.

* * *

-Sérieusement, marmonna Neji ; ils appellent ça une mission? Chercher un chat perdu?

Ils marchaient dans la forêt côte à côte. Ils s'étaient séparés en deux groupes pour couvrir plus de terrain; Gai et Tenten cherchaient au Sud du village pendant que Neji et Lee cherchaient au Nord.

-En plus, dit Neji; je suis sûr que c'est le même chat qu'on a retrouvé le mois dernier. La pauvre bête essaye désespérément d'échapper à cette femme. Quelqu'un devrait juste abréger ses souffrances.. mais après, Konoha n'aurait plus assez de missions de rang D pour occuper les bleus.  
-Gai-sensei dit que toutes les missions sont importantes, même si elles semblent petites.  
-Gai-sensei n'a pas toujours raison, tu sais. En fait, il se trompe sur beaucoup de choses. Je veux dire, on parle d'un homme qui pense que les guêtres orange sont jolies.  
-Gai-sensei est un grand homme. Et il n'y a aucun problème avec ses vêtements. En fait, j'en viens à penser que c'est le plus bel homme de Konoha.  
-Ton sens de l'esthétique laisse un peu à désirer.  
-Arrête ça. Je pense ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. Tu devrais faire preuve de plus de respect. _C'est_ ton sensei, après tout.. sans parler que c'est le spécialiste en Taijutsu le plus fort de Konoha.  
-Il est exceptionnel en Taijutsu. Je le reconnais, mais c'est tout ce qu'il a pour lui.

Lee serra les poings.

-C'est aussi un homme très avisé.  
-Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Il ne fait que déblatérer des âneries clichées sur le fait de croire en soi et de travailler dur.  
-Ce ne sont _pas_ des âneries! fit Lee en le regardant. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chez toi? Tout ce que tu sais faire, c'est ricaner des autres et te moquer d'eux. J'en ai marre que tu fasses des remarques mesquines sur Gai-sensei dans son dos.  
-Et bien, peut-être que j'en ai marre de t'entendre toujours chanter ses louanges, répliqua Neji. Tu penses que tout ce qu'il dit et fait est brillant et merveilleux. C'est gênant de t'entendre parler de lui "Oh, Gai-sensei, vous êtes si sage!", "Oh, Gai-sensei, vous êtes si fort! Apprenez-moi à être comme vous!" Tu agis comme si tu étais amoureux de lui. Tu ferais aussi bien de te mettre à genoux et de le sucer.

Lee le fixa, sous le choc. Neji lançait souvent des remarques acides, mais durant tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à s'entraîner ensemble, Lee ne l'avait jamais entendu dire quelque chose d'aussi crasse. Il sentit ses joues chauffer.

-Ce.. ça n'a rien à voir. Je l'admire. Je le respecte. C'est tout.

Neji soupira.

-Je sais. Désolé.

Il se frotta l'arrête du nez.

-Allons chercher cet idiot de chat.

* * *

Ils accomplirent la mission en quelques heures. Lee défia Neji, perdit le duel, et passa les dernière heures de la journée à s'entraîner seul, tentant de se perdre dans les mouvements de son corps.

-Mille cinq cent cinquante-sept.. Mille cinq cent cinquante-huit.. il grinça des dents. Si je n'arrive pas à faire deux mille abdominaux, je devrais faire trois mille sauts en étoile!

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, haletant et trempé de sueur. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel d'un bleu de velours.

-Lee! lança une voix grave.

Lee se leva d'un bond et se tourna. Alors qu'il se sentait épuisé il y a un instant, un relent de nouvelle énergie l'envahit quand il vit apparaître dans la clairière la silhouette verte familière.

-Gai-sensei!  
-Tu travailles dur, à ce que je vois, dit Gai avec un sourire en s'approchant.

Il hocha la tête, en remarquant que la lumière de la lune se réfléchissait dans les cheveux noir ébène de son professeur. C'était drôle la manière dont il remarquait ce genre de choses. Gai _était_ vraiment très bel homme.. et il avait un regard plein de chaleur et de gentillesse. Lee avait parfois l'impression qu'il pouvait regarder ce visage pendant des heures.

-J'ai défié Neji aujourd'hui. J'ai perso, mais j'ai réussi à tenir un peu plus longtemps que la dernière fois. Je crois.  
-Continue. Si tu mets suffisamment de temps et d'effort dans ton entraînement, tu finiras par le vaincre.  
-Vous le pensez vraiment?

Gai hocha la tête.

-De tous mes élèves, tu es celui qui a le plus progressé. Tu es déjà beaucoup plus fort que quand tu es devenu un Genin.  
-Vraiment?  
-Absolument. Je suis fier de toi, Lee.

Lee sourit, le rose lui montant aux joues. Les compliments de Gai-sensei lui procuraient une incroyable sensation de joie qui le parcourait de la tête aux pieds. Elle commençait par une chaleur dans sa poitrine, puis se diffusait dans tout son corps, faisant battre son cœur plus fort et lui donnant le désir ardent de faire mieux, de faire tout son possible, de rendre Gai fier pour qu'il puisse encore voir ce sourire.

-Envie d'aller un peu courir avec moi?  
-Oui, monsieur!

* * *

Cette nuit là, Lee retourna dans son petit appartement peu meublé en bordure du village. Il se prépara rapidement un dîner à base de riz, le mangea, se doucha, se mit en pyjama et alla s'étendre sur son matelas mince qui lui servait de lit. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et regarda la photo encadrée de l'équipe Gai qu'il gardait près de son oreiller. Son regard s'attarda sur le visage de son Sensei. Puis il roula de l'autre côté et ferma les yeux.

Mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir.

Il se sentait bizarre.. agité, malgré son épuisement et ses courbatures. Il tournait et virait dans son lit. Les mots de Neji continuer de résonner dans sa tête: _Tu ferais aussi bien de te mettre à genoux et de le sucer._

Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait encore à ça. Il était vrai que c'était vulgaire et inattendu – loin de l'habituelle cruauté raffinée et froide. Pourtant, les gens lui avaient dit bien pire auparavant à l'Académie. Ça ne devrait pas le travailler.

Pourquoi était-ce pourtant le cas?

Lee fixa le plafond.

Gai-sensei lui avait donné un chemin, une raison d'espérer et d'y croire. S'il n'y avait pas le soutien et les encouragements de son Sensei, Lee était sûr qu'il aurait succombé au désespoir. Lee n'avait jamais eu de famille, et il n'avait jamais été doué pour se faire des amis. Gai était la première personne à faire attention à lui, à croire en lui, à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et Lee l'adorait. Pour que Neji se mette à parler de leur précieux lien avec autant de dédain, à le réduire à quelque chose d'aussi vulgaire et physique..

 _Je me demande ce que ça ferait._

La pensée lui apparut en tête avant qu'il ait pu l'empêcher, et il fut mortifié sur-le-champ. Il cacha son visage en feu dans l'oreiller et se rendit compte – à sa plus grande gêne et à sa plus grande confusion – qu'il était excité.

Rock Lee ne s'était jamais masturbé. Il était vaguement conscient que c'était plutôt rare chez les garçons de son âge, mais il ne s'était jamais trop demandé _pourquoi_ il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il imaginait qu'il avait toujours vu ça comme une de ces faiblesses qui gaspillait du temps et de l'énergie qui pourrait être mise à profit dans l'entraînement – un vice, comme l'alcool ou les jeux d'argent – et par conséquent, il avait fait son possible pour ignorer ses envies occasionnelles.

Il pensa aux yeux chauds et sombres de Gai, à ses mains – curieusement Lee avait énormément remarqué ses mains récemment. Elles étaient larges, fermes et calleuses à cause de l'entraînement, les jointures balafrées. De temps en temps, Lee sentait ces mains sur son corps quand Gai corrigeait sa posture de combat, et ça lui donnait toujours un petit frisson de plaisir. D'une certaine manière, ça semblait secret, interdit, presque mal.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça maintenant?_

Dormir. Il devait dormir. Il essaya de se concentrer sur sa respiration, mais son esprit continuait de divaguer. Il roula d'un côté, puis de l'autre, essayant de trouver une position confortable. D'habitude, il était trop fatigué à la fin de la journée pour remarquer à quel point son matelas était fin.

Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas le matelas qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Il fixa le plafond, son cœur battait comme s'il venait de finir de courir. Son visage était rouge. Et il était toujours excité. Il n'arriverait jamais à dormir comme ça. _Peut-être juste pour cette fois.._

Lee déglutit. Puis, lentement, il glissa sa main dans son pantalon de pyjama.

Pendant un moment, il essaya de penser à Sakura, la jolie jeune fille aux yeux verts de l'Académie. Puis il essaya de penser à Tenten, mais s'arrêta tout de suite parce que ça lui faisait bizarre. C'était presque comme une sœur.. bien qu'il n'en ait jamais eue, mais il s'était toujours imaginé comment ça serait. Son esprit passa en revue toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, essayant d'en trouver une qui convenait, mais ses pensées retournaient vers les yeux chauds et sombres de son Sensei, son sourire, ses mains fermes, calleuses, douces, et sa voix grave –

 _Je suis fier de toi, Lee._

La respiration de Lee s'accéléra, et il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses petits gémissements.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit sa main de son pantalon, et regarda le liquide blanc et épais sur sa paume.

 _Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi?_ se demanda-il. Gai était son professeur. Il était deux fois plus âgé que Lee. Lee n'était pas censé avoir ce genre de sentiments à son égard.

Il essuya sa main et jeta les mouchoirs froissés dans la poubelle, son cœur le tiraillant douloureusement de confusion et de culpabilité. Il cacha son visage dans son oreiller, les yeux se remplissant de larmes, et il se demanda..

Si Gai l'apprenait, s'il savait, qu'est-ce qu'il en penserait?


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la traduction du deuxième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Note de l'auteur: Davantage de angst pour Lee. Je torture vraiment ce pauvre gosse. On dirait que les personnages que j'aime sont ceux qui en voient tout le temps de toutes les couleurs dans mes histoires..

* * *

-Tu connais ce garçon?  
-Ouais. Rock Lee. C'est lui qui ne peut pas utiliser de Ninjutsu ou de Genjutsu.

Lee tentait d'ignorer le murmure des voix sur sa route. Un groupe d'enfants le regardait, dans la rue.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils l'ont laissé avoir son diplôme, murmura une fille. Comment est-ce qu'il peut être un ninja sans Ninjutsu? C'est insensé.  
-Ouais, les professeurs ont sûrement juste eu pitié de lui.  
-Il a une drôle de tête, non?  
-Il me fout les jetons. Avec ses yeux globuleux. Et ses cils bizarres.  
-Sans parler de ses sourcils. Je veux dire, sérieux, vous avez déjà vu un truc comme ça? On dirait des aliens parasites poilus qui dirigent son visage.

Des ricanements étouffés accueillirent cette remarque. La gorge de Lee se serra, et son pouls s'accéléra. _Peu importe ce qu'ils pensent_ , se dit-il.

Mais ça faisait quand même mal.

* * *

Lee s'assit sur une souche à côté de Gai, ses muscles brûlaient de l'effort physique qu'il avait fait, sa tunique collait à sa peau trempée de sueur. Le soleil disparaissait à l'Ouest, peignant les nuages d'un orange de feu.

Parfois, après que Neji et Tenten étaient rentrés chez eux, Lee et Gai continuaient à s'entraîner ensemble. Normalement, c'était l'un des moments préférés de Lee ; avec son sensei, il se sentait en paix d'une manière qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie en s'entraînant seul. Et – même s'il ne se l'était jamais admis jusqu'à maintenant – c'était excitant d'avoir l'attention de Gai complètement portée sur lui.

Aujourd'hui, néanmoins, des pensées troublantes traînaient dans un coin de son esprit

-Tout va bien, Lee? Tu es assez distant.  
-Je suis désolé. Je pensais juste à des choses.  
-Envie de partager tes pensées?  
-Je ne sais pas si vous trouveriez ça très intéressant.  
-Ridicule. Tu peux me parler. Que se passe-il dans ton esprit plein de jeunesse?

Lee hésita.

-Gai-sensei.. est-ce que je suis laid?

Le sourire de Gai s'évanouit et il écarquilla les yeux.

-Non. Qui t'a mis une telle idée en tête, Lee?  
-J'ai entendu par hasard des enfants le dire, dit-il avant de regarder ailleurs. Je sais que je ne devrais pas prêter attention à ce que les gens disent. Mais quand on entend certaines choses encore et encore, ça devient difficile de ne pas les croire.  
-Les gens disent ça de toi?

Lee hocha la tête, le regard au sol.

-Ça ne devrait pas m'importer. Je suis un ninja. Mon corps est un outil, pas une décoration. Pourtant, je me sens mal quand j'entends ces choses, dit-il avant de regarder ses mains. Je–j'imagine que j'ai toujours su que je n'étais pas particulièrement beau, mais..  
-Lee, tu n'es pas laid. Loin de là.

Lee serra les poings.

-Alors pourquoi ils disent ce genre de choses?

Gai se gratta le menton, le regard dans le vide, plongé dans ses pensées.

-La manière dont les autres te voient est très étroitement liées à la manière dont tu te vois toi-même. Si tu penses que tu es laid, c'est ce que les gens verront. Mais si tu as confiance en toi, ils le verront également. Et la confiance en soi est attirante.  
-Vous croyez?

Gai acquiesça.

-Dans ce cas, j'essaierai d'avoir davantage confiance en moi. Peut-être que ça fera une différence. Mais.. vous ne trouvez pas que mes sourcils sont trop broussailleux, ou quelque chose comme ça?  
-J'ai des sourcils broussailleux. Tu penses que ça me rend laid?  
-Non, pas du tout! Mais.. fit Lee en rougissant. Votre visage est bien plus beau que le mien. Mes yeux sont globuleux, et mes cils sont trop longs, et..  
-Lee. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit? La manière dont tu te vois est tout ce qui compte. Il est vrai que tu as une apparence très caractéristique, mais ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Ce sont tes traits uniques qui te rendent spécial. Un jour, tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui aime toutes ces choses de toi.  
-Vous.. vous pensez que quelqu'un pourrait trouver que je suis attirant?  
-Bien sûr, sourit-il. Y a-il quelqu'un que tu aimes bien, Lee? C'est pour ça que tu poses ces questions maintenant?

Lee s'empourpra d'un rouge écarlate et baissa les yeux, son cœur tambourinait. Pendant un instant, il fut certain que Gai savait, et il voulait se recroqueviller sur lui-même et disparaître. Mais Gai se contenta de rire doucement.

-C'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin de me dire de qui il s'agit, dit-il avant de poser une main sur l'épaule de Lee. Tu as de nombreuses qualités exceptionnelles, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur. Si tu crois en toi, les autres verront ces qualités et apprendront à les apprécier. Comme je les apprécie.

Lee eut le souffle coupé. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de son sensei.

Personne ne l'avait jamais regardé comme Gai le regardait – avec cette chaleur, cette douceur, comme s'il comprenait chaque parcelle de Lee, comme s'il le tenait dans son regard.

 _Oh, Sensei, c'est_ vous _que j'aime._

-Il se fait tard, dit Gai. Rentre chez toi. Repose-toi. Et souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit.  
-Oui, Sensei.

* * *

Lee se rendit chez lui.

Il prit une douche, se mit en pyjama et s'allongea sur son matelas. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur la photo encadrée à côté de lui. Puis il se roula de l'autre côté, glissa une main sous son pantalon et ferma les yeux.

Il imagina des mains tendres, fortes, caresser son corps, le toucher et le caresser partout – la sensation de ces paumes fermes, calleuses, sur sa peau. Il pensa à ces yeux sombres plein de chaleur qui le regardaient comme s'ils pouvaient voir tout ce qu'il y avait en lui, qui le regardaient avec tant d'attention, d'amour, et ce sourire.. il ferait n'importe quoi juste pour voir ce sourire.

-Gai-sensei, murmura-il.

Il cacha son visage dans son oreiller, haletant. Son corps se contracta, et un hoquet s'échappa de sa gorge quand il vint.

L'instant d'après, il retira sa main – à présent poisseuse et humide – de son pantalon. Il la regarda un moment, puis il alla dans la salle de bain et se lava les mains. Il retourna sur son matelas, s'allongea et fixa le plafond, la couverture remontée jusqu'au menton.

Il s'endormit et rêva.

Dans ce rêve, il était au centre du village, nu. Une foule de villageois l'entourait, le regardait. Quelques uns ricanaient, les autres murmuraient derrière leur main, le regard sombre de désapprobation.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se sentait nauséeux et avait tellement chaud que c'en était insupportable, comme si des spots de lumière brûlants étaient braqués sur lui. Il essaya de se cacher avec ses mains, mais il savait que c'était inutile, parce que tout le monde pouvait _tout_ voir – pas seulement son corps, mais aussi ses pensées, ses désirs. Ils _savaient_. Ils savaient tout ce qu'il faisait la nuit, et à qui il pensait. La honte lui serrait la gorge, l'étouffait, et des larmes lui picotaient les yeux.

Puis il vit Gai en marge de la foule, et la peur le frappa à l'estomac comme un coup de poing.

-Sensei..

Gai le regardait avec une pointe de déception. Puis il secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

Lee se réveilla en larmes.

* * *

Alors que l'aube se dessinait, Lee s'habilla et commença ses étirements d'échauffement, suivis d'une heure d'abdominaux, de pompes et d'haltérophilie. Les souvenirs de son rêve s'évanouirent, et il arriva à se perdre dans les mouvements de son corps, dans la brûlure de ses muscles. Quand il s'entraînait, c'était plus facile d'oublier ces pensées troublantes: le monde semblait plus simple, plus clair, plus défini.

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, il quitta son appartement et rejoint Neji et Tenten au terrain d'entraînement.

Ils passèrent la journée à apprendre à marcher sur l'eau. Lee était d'abord inquiet de ne pas pouvoir y arriver, mais Gai lui assura que c'était dans ses cordes.

-Marcher sur l'eau ne relève pas du Ninjutsu ou du Genjustu, dit-il. Tu peux manipuler son chakra dans ton corps comme tout le monde. Concentre simplement ton chakra dans ta voûte plantaire.

Au bout de quatre heures, Lee maîtrisa finalement la technique, et Gai le récompensa d'un sourire qui le réchauffa jusqu'aux bout des orteils.

À la fin de la journée, l'équipe se sépara.

-Attends, fit Lee à l'attention de Neji.

Neji jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

Lee brandit son bras et le pointa du doigt.

-Je te défie.  
-Combien de fois on va devoir faire ça?  
-Autant qu'il le faudra.

Neji soupira et mit ses mains sur les hanches.

-Bien, dit-il en levant une main et en lui faisant signe du doigt de venir. Je t'attends.

Lee attaqua.

Ça dura exactement deux minutes et trente-six secondes avant que Neji l'envoya au sol. Lee revint à la charge encore et encore, mais à chaque fois le résultat était le même.

Il chancela, il haletait. Son corps lui faisait mal de partout. Le sang coulait d'une blessure sur sa joue.

-Encore une fois!

Neji le fixa d'un regard froid. Il avait l'air aussi impeccable et propre qu'un modèle de magazine photo ; il n'avait pas une seule égratignure ni une goutte de transpiration sur son visage. Il ne haletait même pas. Oh, qu'est-ce que Lee donnerait pour le voir poussé à bout, juste une fois – de le voir sale et suant sous l'effort, de le voir lutter, vraiment _lutter_..

-J'ai scellé plusieurs de tes points de chakra, dit Neji. Tu ne peux pas te battre dans ces conditions.

Lee se jeta sur lui. Neji fit soigneusement un pas de côté et Lee trébucha. Sa jambe le lâcha, et il tomba sur ses mains et ses genoux.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas! fit Lee en se relevant et en chargeant de nouveau Neji.

Neji toucha son poignet et se servit de l'élan de Lee pour l'envoyer dans les airs. Son dos heurta de plein fouet un arbre, et il tomba dans l'herbe. Tout en lui faisait mal, mais pourtant, il obligea son corps à se relever.

-Tu vas te faire vraiment mal si tu continues comme ça.  
-Je m'en fiche! dit-il en titubant en direction de Neji. Je continuerai de me battre même si je dois me briser tous les os! C'est ma Voie de ninja!  
-Est-ce que tu dois vraiment toujours être aussi dramatique? Écoute, j'arrête. Je ne me bats plus contre toi aujourd'hui. J'ai des choses à faire chez moi.  
-Bien, dit Lee en faisant volte-face. Je vais continuer à m'entraîner seul, dans ce cas.  
-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi et te reposer. Tu es sur le point de t'évanouir. Tu as utilisé la majeure partie de ton chakra pendant la leçon de marche sur l'eau, et tu n'as rien mangé depuis des heures.  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de repos.

Neji soupira.

-Comme tu voudras. Je m'en vais.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la clairière.

Lee se tourna et frappa du poing un arbre près de lui. Il le frappa encore, et encore, les dents serrées, ignorant la douleur.

Il avait été tellement sûr de battre Neji aujourd'hui. Il l'avait _senti_.. mais au final, c'était toujours la même chose. Une boule d'amertume et de frustration lui brûlait le torse, sa vue s'embruma de larmes tandis qu'il frappait le tronc d'arbre, vaguement conscient que ses mains laissaient des traces de sang sur l'écorce brute.

 _Si je ne peux pas mettre mille de coups de poing, je devrai faire deux mille burpees!_

Ses bras se mouvaient dans un mouvement flou.

-Cinq cent soixante-sept, haleta-il. Cinq cent soixante-huit..

Sa vision se voila et des picotements engourdirent ses membres. Il n'y prêta pas attention, il les refoula. Il devait devenir plus fort. Il ne voulait pas se reposer – pas avant d'avoir battu Neji, pas avant de s'être prouvé et d'avoir prouvé à tout le monde que l'effort _pouvait_ faire la différence, que le destin d'une personne n'était pas gravé dans la roche, qu'il valait quelque chose, qu'il n'était pas un perdant..

-Sept cent vingt-huit! Sept cent vingt-neuf!

Il _deviendrait_ un excellent ninja. Il y arriverait même s'il devait travailler dix fois, vingt fois plus dur que Neji, même s'il devait endurer la douleur paralysante, même s'il devait repousser ses limites chaque heure, chaque minute de sa vie. Il serait fidèle à sa Voie de ninja. Il rendrait Gai-sensei fier.. il..

Une vague de faiblesse le submergea. Ses genoux tremblèrent et lâchèrent, et il s'effondra dans l'herbe, le souffle court. Il essaya de se relever, mais ses membres lui donnaient l'impression d'être des nouilles trop cuites.

 _Je n'abandonnerai pas.. Je ne.._

Lee releva la tête et regarda faiblement ses mains. Il cligna des yeux. Ses jointures n'étaient que sang et chair à vif, la peau était déchiquetée, comme si quelqu'un s'était attaqué à ses mains avec une râpe à fromage. Il vit l'éclat blanc d'un os à travers la peau en lambeaux. Le sang coulait sur l'herbe. Tellement de sang. _Est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça?_ Il n'avait même pas remarqué la douleur..

Le vertige l'envahit. Ses yeux vrillèrent. Un petit grognement s'échappa faiblement de sa gorge et le monde semblait en chute libre, les arbres et le sol tournoyaient sous ses yeux.

Puis l'obscurité l'avala.


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la traduction du troisième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lee se réveilla au contact de quelque chose de froid et humide sur son front. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, et il regarda autour de lui, confus. Il était dans une chambre spacieuse, et la lueur de la lune traversait la fenêtre, peignant une bande argentée sur les lattes du parquet. Une lampe luisait non loin. Lee leva les mains et les regarda. Elle étaient enveloppées de bandages, et elles palpitaient.

Où était-il?

Lee s'assit en grimaçant, et un tissu humide glissa de son front. Il l'attrapa et le fixa, perplexe, puis baissa les yeux sur le lit. Comparé à son matelas fin, il était immense, et si doux et confortable, c'était comme être sur un nuage. Un nid chaud de couvertures l'entourait.

Il entendit des pas approcher et se tendit. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand l'homme entra dans la pièce.

-Gai-sensei!  
-Ah. Tu es réveillé.

Il sourit, tira une chaise et s'assit près du lit. Il avait un verre d'eau dans la main.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Où suis-je?  
-Je t'ai trouvé inconscient dans la forêt. Tiens, dit-il en approchant le verre des lèvres de Lee, qui but. Je t'ai amené dans mon appartement. J'espère que ça va. J'ai envisagé de t'emmener à l'hôpital, mais apparemment, ton problème semblait provenir de ta déshydratation et de ton chakra épuisé, et c'est plutôt simple à traiter – tu dois te reposer et boire beaucoup. Comment tu te sens?  
-Très bien. Juste des courbatures. Je.. Je pense que j'ai dû m'entraîner un petit peu trop longtemps.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains, plia les doigts et grimaça de douleur. Il se rappela la vision de ses jointures lacérées et sanguinolentes.

-Vous avez soigné mes blessures?

Gai hocha la tête.

-Tu sais, Lee, la volonté de vouloir repousser ses limites est un trait important chez un ninja. Mais il y _a_ quelque chose qu'on appelle être imprudent avec son corps.  
-Je suis désolé, Sensei, dit Lee en baissant la tête. Je me suis emporté.  
-Pas besoin de t'excuser. J'ai fait plusieurs fois la même chose quand j'avais ton âge.  
-Vraiment?

Gai sourit et acquiesça.

-Plus d'une fois, je me suis évanoui d'épuisement et je me suis réveillé dans mon lit sans avoir la moindre idée de la manière dont j'y suis arrivé. J'ai de la chance que quelqu'un m'ait toujours trouvé et ramené.  
-Alors j'ai de la chance de vous avoir.

À la seconde où ces mots s'échappèrent de la bouche de Lee, il rougit et détourna le regard.

-Je veux dire.. autrement impossible de dire combien de temps j'aurais pu rester là-bas. Mais Je vais bien maintenant, ajouta-il rapidement.  
-Juste pour être sûr, je crois que tu devrais rester et te reposer encore un peu.  
-Vous me laisseriez rester ici?  
-Bien sûr. Dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu as mangé pour la dernière fois?

Lee hésita en gigotant.

-Euh.. au déjeuner.  
-Ça fait plus de huit heures que tu as mangé?  
-Je n'ai simplement pas eu le temps. Neji rentre toujours chez lui directement après l'entraînement, et je voulais le défier, donc je devais le faire avant qu'il parte. Et après que j'ai perdu contre lui, je voulais me renforcer, donc j'ai commencé..  
-Lee.

Il se tut.

-Tu ne devrais pas attendre aussi longtemps avant de manger. Nous utilisons plus d'énergie que la plupart des gens, donc nous avons besoin de manger plus, dit-il avant de lever un doigt. Le corps d'un ninja est son outil le plus important. Tu dois prendre soin du tien. Compris?  
-Oui, Sensei.  
-Au moins trois repas complets par jour. Si tu prends soin de ton corps, tu seras capable de t'entraîner plus fort et plus longtemps.

Lee hocha la tête et chercha le calepin et le stylo qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche. Ses mains étaient raides et maladroites. Il sortit son calepin, l'ouvrit et essaya d'écrire dedans, mais c'était un défi d'arriver simplement à bouger ses doits endoloris.

Gai lui prit gentiment le calepin et le stylo des mains et les posa à côté.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, dit-il avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Lee et de le repousser doucement dans son lit. Repose-toi.  
-Mais je veux me rappeler. Vos conseils sont toujours bons, et je ne me fais pas confiance pour m'en rappeler. Je ne suis pas intelligent comme Neji ou Tenten. Je fois travailler bien plus dur pour être sûr de profiter de votre enseignement.  
-Tu travailles plus dur que toutes les personnes que j'ai rencontrées. Et tu est plus intelligent que ce que tu penses. Mais là, tout de suite, je veux que tu t'allonges, que tu te reposes, et que tu laisses ton corps guérir. Je vais te faire quelque chose à manger.  
-Je.. Je ne veux pas vous déranger..

Gai posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Lee, le faisant taire. Lee écarquilla les yeux. Une chaleur lui monta aux joues.

-Je reviens tout de suite, dit Gai en se levant.

Il sortit de la chambre.

Lee fixa le plafond, abasourdi. Gai venait vraiment de faire ça?

Lentement, il leva la main et toucha ses lèvres, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ce contact avait duré moins d'une seconde, mais il avait senti une décharge électrique traverser son corps. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sentit un léger goût salé. _C'est ça, le goût qu'il a?_

Lee déglutit. Il devait arrêter d'avoir ces pensées. Mais il était seul avec Gai dans l'appartement de Gai, dans son _lit_ – et oh seigneur, les draps sentaient comme sa peau, et ils sentaient bon.

Lee serra les poings, se servant de la douleur dans ses mains pour le distraire. C'était mal, tellement mal. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'avoir ces pensées maintenant. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose. Un minuscule gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Gai avait dû l'entendre ; il passa sa tête par la porte de la pièce.

-Lee, tu as mal?  
-N-non, Gai-sensei, je vais bien.  
-Dis-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Sa tête disparut. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entra dans la chambre en portant un bol de soupe. Lee s'assit le dos droit pendant que Gai tirait une chaise. Il approcha une cuillère pleine de soupe des lèvres de Lee.

-Vous allez me nourrir? demanda Lee en clignant les yeux de surprise.  
-Et bien, tes mains son blessées. Ça sera plus facile.  
-Ça ne vous dérange pas? demanda-il, le rose aux joues.  
-Bien sûr que non. Attention, c'est chaud.

Lee but le bouillon. Son cœur n'arrêtait pas de tambouriner. Gai se pencha plus près, et son épaule effleura celle de Lee quand il prit une nouvelle cuillérée de soupe et l'approcha de ses lèvres. Il était si proche, Lee sentait la chaleur de son corps tandis qu'il buvait la soupe, petit à petit, en essayant d'ignorer les choses gênantes que son propre corps faisait.

Gai s'arrêta.

-Tout va bien? Tu es tout rouge.  
-Je.. déglutit Lee. Ce n'est rien, vraiment..  
-Tu n'es pas malade, au moins?

Gai posa le bol à côté et posa sa main sur le front de Lee.

Lee ferma les yeux, se relâchant quelque peu de plaisir. Il sentait son cœur pulser dans sa gorge.

-Non, murmura-il. Je ne pense pas être malade.

La main de Gai se retira, et Lee ouvrit les yeux. Gai avait l'air confus, gêné.

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a mis mal à l'aise?  
-Non! cria-il avant de baisser les yeux, gêné par réaction excessive. Ce n'est pas votre faute. C'est juste que..

Lee déglutit et détourna le regard.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

Lee baissa la tête, les mains crispées sur les draps.

-J'ai des mauvaises pensées, des fois, Gai-sensei.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
-Je pense à des choses auxquelles je ne devrais pas penser.

Gai hésita.

-Je sais que quelque chose te tracasse depuis un moment, Lee, dit-il doucement. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, et je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu peux me parler si tu en as besoin.  
-Je ne peux pas en parler. C'est gênant. Vous allez penser que je suis bizarre.  
-Je sais que ça peut être difficile de parler de certaines choses avec des adultes, mais parfois dire ces choses tout haut peut te faire sentir mieux. En plus.. gloussa-il ; on m'a dit que mon cerveau avait arrêté de mûrir à quatorze ans, donc finalement, ce n'est pas comme si tu parlais à un adulte.  
-Qui vous a dit ça?  
-Je crois que c'était Neji.

Lee fronça les sourcils.

-Il ne devrait pas vous parler de manière aussi irrespectueuse.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Lee. C'est simplement sa manière de s'identifier aux gens. Il a du mal à montrer ses sentiments, donc il les cache derrière un mur de moquerie. Je ne le prends pas personnellement. Et puis, être jeune dans la tête est une _bonne_ chose. Je le prends comme un compliment.

Lee essaya de sourire, mais l'expression s'évanouit de son visage. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il cligna des yeux pour les chasser, mais Gai les vit, et son propre sourire s'évanouit.

-Lee, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Dis-moi, je t'en prie.

Sa voix était si gentille, si chaude. C'était trop. La pression de tous ces sentiments qu'il cachait finit par briser le cœur de Lee, et de nouvelles larmes coulèrent.

Il se détourna, son corps tremblait tandis qu'il essayait d'étouffer ses sanglots. Son torse tressautait.

-J'ai des pensées tellement mauvaises, dit-il d'une voix secouée. Je sais qu'elles sont mauvaises, mais je ne peux rien y faire. Et je veux tout vous dire, mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur de voir le dégoût dans vos yeux. J'ai peur que vous me tourniez le dos et que je sois à nouveau seul.  
-Lee..  
-Je suis tellement embrouillé. Je me sens tellement perdu, et je.. je ne veux pas vous perdre.  
-Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne pourra m'éloigner de toi. Tu es cher à mes yeux.

Gai prit Lee dans ses bras et le serra.

-Je ne sais pas quelles sont ces pensées qui te font autant souffrir, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit dans ta tête ou dans ton cœur qui pourrait me faire cesser de m'occuper de toi.

Lee s'accrocha à lui, cachant son visage dans l'épaule de Gai, ses larmes mouillant la combinaison de son sensei. Lee renifla et recula, essuyant ses yeux du dos de la main.

-J–je suis désolé. Je vous ai trempé.  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça.  
-Pardonnez-moi, Sensei. Je ne voulais pas être comme ça. J'aurais dû mieux me contrôler.  
-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je sais que la plupart des gens voient les larmes comme une faiblesse, mais je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Nos sentiments sont une partie de notre humanité.. et parfois il faut plus de courage pour montrer ces sentiments que pour les cacher.

Il avec douceur une main sur la tête de Lee.

-Quand on est jeune, c'est normal d'être embrouillé, ou d'avoir des pensées qui semblent mauvaises. Ça fait partie de l'adolescence.  
-Mais vous ne savez pas quelles sont ces pensées. Comment pouvez-vous savoir qu'elles sont normales?  
-J'ai peut-être une idée de ce dont il s'agit.

Il s'arrêta et recula pour regarder Lee dans les yeux, tout en gardant une main bienveillante posée sur son épaule.

-Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la personne que tu aimes?

Lee eut le souffle coupé. Il baissa les yeux et murmura: "En quelque sorte."

-Est-ce que cette personne est un garçon?

Lee se crispa, et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il se sentait pigé, acculé.

-Tout va bien, Lee. Tout va bien. Il n'y a rien de mal à ça.  
-J–j'aime les filles aussi, dit précipitamment Lee, tout en se demandant si c'était la vérité.

Il aimait regarder les jolies filles comme il aimait regarder un magnifique coucher de soleil. Cette sensation n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait quand Gai le touchait.

-Normalement je n'aime pas les garçons comme ça. C'est juste une seule personne.  
-C'est tout aussi bien. Il y a des gens qui sont attirés par les filles et les garçons. Je veux juste que tu comprennes que ces sentiments ne sont pas quelque chose de mal. Et aimer les garçons ne t'enlève rien en tant qu'homme.  
-Non?  
-Non, dit-il en souriant. En fait, je suis moi-même comme ça.

Les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent.

-Vraiment?

Gai hocha la tête.

-Quand j'avais à peu près ton âge, mon premier coup de cœur était pour un garçon. Un garçon qui était un peu comme Neji, en fait – très froid, très populaire, un génie naturel.

Pendant un instant, Lee était embrouillé. Pourquoi parlait-il soudain de Neji? Puis il réalisa – Gai pensait que _c'était_ la personne qu'il aimait. Il se dit que c'était une hypothèse qui tombait sous le sens. Après tout, Neji était le seul garçon de son âge avec qui il passait du temps.. et Lee ne se sentit pas de corriger son professeur.

-Il m'avait contrarié avec son ascension sans effort, continua Gai. J'avais juré de le vaincre un jour. Puis.. j'ai commencé à rêver de lui. Ça m'embrouillait énormément, dans le temps. Donc je pense avoir une petite idée de ce que tu ressens.  
-Vous.. commença Lee en rougissant. Vous êtes avec quelqu'un maintenant? Je veux dire..

Il baissa les yeux.

-Un amoureux?

Il rougit davantage, tout son visage brûlait comme une torche.

Gai hésita.

-Non. Pour être honnête, ce genre de choses n'a jamais eu une grande place dans ma vie. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec qui m'attire. J'ai juste l'impression qu'il y a des choses plus importantes que le sexe. Je préfère plutôt concentrer cette énergie sur mon entraînement.  
-Je vois, dit Lee en sentant la tension quitter ses épaules. Alors c'est ce que je ferai.  
-Ne prends pas de décisions hâtives. Tu es encore très jeune, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses un mauvais choix parce que tu n'as pas eu d'expériences – je veux dire, pas seulement le sexe, mais la romance et l'amour. Ça peut être une chose merveilleuse. M'abstenir de tout ça est juste un choix personnel. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux t'imposer.

Lee regarda son sensei dans les yeux.

-Avez-vous déjà.. commença-il.  
-Déjà quoi?  
-Rien.  
-Non, dis-moi.  
-Et bien, récemment je.. me touche beaucoup, murmura Lee.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, son visage était tellement brûlant que ses cheveux semblaient pouvoir prendre feu à tout moment. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir dit ça.

-Presque toutes les nuits. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.  
-Ah. Et bien, ça fait partie de la jeunesse, ça aussi. Tant que ça ne perturbe pas ton sommeil ou ton entraînement, il n'y a rien de mal à ça.  
-Quand bien même, j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter. J'ai l'impression que ça échappe à mon contrôle, et ça m'ennuie.  
-Si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux t'enseigner quelques techniques de méditation pour t'aider à contrôler tes sentiments. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux que tu manges.

Gai prit le bol de soupe à moitié vide.

-Ça a refroidi. Je vais la réchauffer.

Il revint au bout de quelques minutes et fit manger à Lee le reste de soupe, cuillère après cuillère. Puis il remonta les couvertures jusqu'au nez de Lee.

-Maintenant, dors.  
-Mais Gai-sensei.. si je suis dans votre lit, où allez-vous dormir?  
-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Repose-toi.

Lee hocha la tête et se pelotonna dans les couvertures. Même s'il n'avait pas dit toute la vérité à Gai, il se sentait mieux, comme si on avait retiré un poids dans son cœur. D'une certaine manière, Gai avait toujours les mots magiques pour dissiper ses peurs.

-Vous voulez bien rester avec moi? murmura-il. Juste quelques minutes?  
-Je resterai aussi longtemps que tu veux.  
-Merci.

Lee ferma les yeux. Il se surpris à espérer que Gai lui fasse un bisou de bonne nuit. Bien sûr, c'était idiot.

Puis, quand il fut sur le point de s'endormir, il sentit la pression chaude et douce de lèvres sur son front, et une voix grave murmura: "Bonne nuit, Lee."

Il sourit et plongea dans le sommeil.

Plus tard, il se demanderait s'il avait rêvé ce baiser.


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la traduction du quatrième chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il se réveilla en entendant Gai s'affairer dans la cuisine, fredonnant tout seul. Lee s'assit, bailla, et se frotta les yeux. Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revenaient progressivement en tête, malgré son esprit embrumé, et son pouls s'accéléra. _Je lui ai vraiment dit tout ça?_

-Ah, tu es réveillé! Bonjour!

Gai entra dans la chambre, vêtu d'un tablier plein de farine, un sourire aux lèvres. D'une main, il portait une grande assiette contenant une pile de ce qui ressemblait à des pierres.

-Bonjour, Gai-sensei. Qu'est-ce que c'est?  
-Et bien, je n'ai pas eu de compagnie depuis un moment, donc j'ai pensé que je pourrais faire un petit-déjeuner spécial. Ce sont des gâteaux énergétiques. Ma recette spéciale. Qui contient énormément de protéines et de fibres. Tiens, goûtes-en un.

Lee prit un des gâteaux qui ressemblaient à des pierres et l'inspecta. Il n'avait pas _l'air_ bon, mais..

Il en prit une bouchée et dût immédiatement refouler l'envie de recracher. La texture arrivait à être en quelque sorte granuleuse et gluante à la fois. Lee mâchonna, sentant les granulés semblable à du gravier contre ses dents, et avala. Il se força à sourire.

-C'est vraiment bon.  
-Je suis content que tu aimes, rayonna Gai. Neji a prétendu qu'il avait passé la journée aux toilettes après en avoir mangé quelques bouchées, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je veux dire, _moi-même_ j'en mange tout le temps. Il doit avoir un estomac délicat. Pas comme nous, hein, Lee?  
-Mmph.

Lee avala une autre bouchée. Il avait déjà la sensation d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac.

Parce qu'il aimait Gai plus que tout, il manga trois gâteaux-pierres. Une heure après il était aux toilettes, sa combinaison descendue jusqu'aux chevilles, l'estomac plein de crampes.

Il se demanda si c'était ce que voulaient dire les gens lorsqu'ils disaient que "l'amour fait souffrir."

* * *

-Est-ce que ça va, Lee? demanda Tenten.  
-Ça va.

Il marchait à côté d'elle, une main sur le ventre.

L'équipe Gai avait été envoyé en mission de rang C, pour escorter un marchant et sa famille jusqu'à une ville voisine. Neji et Gai marchaient derrière la caravane pendant que Lee et Tenten marchaient devant. Ils marchaient depuis quelques heures, et déjà, ils avaient dû s'arrêter deux fois pour que Lee aille se soulager dans les bois. Et son estomac avait _toujours_ des crampes.

-Tu n'as pas mangé de la cuisine de Gai, dis?

Il détourna le regard, gêné.

-Comment tu as deviné?  
-J'ai goûté une de ses barres protéines une fois. Bon sang, je ne referai plus jamais ça. Je ne sais pas comment il arrive à manger ça. Il doit avoir un estomac en acier.  
-Ce n'était vraiment pas si mauvais.  
-Tu es très gentil de dire ça.

Elle jeta un œil aux mains de Lee, toujours bandées.

-Au fait, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
-Oh, j'en ai juste un peu trop fait quand je m'entraînais. Ce n'est rien de grave.

Vers midi, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Le marchand et sa famille allèrent déjeuner dans la caravane, pendant que Gai et son équipe s'assirent dehors pour manger leur ration. Gai mâcha joyeusement un de ses gâteaux énergétiques, pendant que les autres mangèrent des boules de riz.

Gai offrit un gâteau à Lee, qui se crispa.

-Non merci. Je–Je ne veux pas manger tous les vôtres. Vous devriez les garder pour vous.  
-Je t'en fais pas, j'en ai amené plein! Tu peux en prendre autant que tu veux!

Lee déglutit.

-Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, dit Tenten. Vous savez bien que ces à cause de ces gâteaux qu'il est allé dans les bois toutes les cinq minutes, non?  
-C'est vrai? demanda Gai, perplexe.

Lee baissa les yeux, penaud.

-Ils ont une incidence bizarre sur mon organisme. Je pense que je ne devrais peut-être pas en manger d'autres maintenant. Je suis désolé, Gai-sensei.  
-Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser pour ça, Lee, dit-il avant de regarder le gâteau à moitié mangé qu'il tenait. Étrange, tout de même. Je n'ai jamais eu de problème.

Neji leva les yeux au ciel.

Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, Neji et Tenten se levèrent et se rendirent à la caravane. Lee allait se lever également, mais Gai lui dit: "Un instant Lee. Assieds-toi.

-Oui, Gai-sensei? demanda Lee en se rasseyant.

Gai s'assit près de lui et commença à défaire les bandages de ses mains.

-Il faut les changer.

Lee grimaça lorsqu'il enleva les bandages. Les entailles sur ses jointures étaient toujours à vif. Gai prit un flacon d'antiseptique de son sac et en étala doucement sur les blessures. Puis il prit un rouleau de bandages neufs du sac et commença à le dérouler à mesure qu'il bandait les mains de Lee.

-Tu devrais garder tes mains bandées tout le temps. Comme ça, ça n'arrivera plus.  
-Je ferai ça, si vous pensez qu'il le faut.  
-Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée. Les mains d'un shinobi sont importantes. Tu dois protéger les tiennes.

Il noua les bandages et sourit à Lee – ce sourire qui réchauffait Lee jusqu' au plus profond de son être. Puis il se frotta les mains et se leva.

-Et voilà. C'est bon.  
-Merci, fit Lee en se levant.  
-Ce n'est rien.

Lee hésita.

-Merci pour la nuit dernière, également. De m'avoir parlé, je veux dire. Ça m'a beaucoup aidé.

Gai sourit et posa une main sur l'épaule de Lee.

-Je t'en prie.

Lee le regarda dans les yeux. Il brûlait de dire la vérité à Gai, et pendant un instant, les mots lui titillèrent le bout de la langue. Pendant un instant, il voulait dire toutes les choses qu'il gardait emprisonnées dans son cœur. Il était fatigué de devoir les cacher.

Puis Tenten les appela.

-On part!

Gai leva les yeux, et sa main glissa de l'épaule de Lee.

-Allons-y.

Lee le suivit, le regard baissé.

-Oui, Sensei.  
-Lee? Tout va bien?  
-Je vais bien, dit-il en faisant un sourire forcé.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent. Lee passait ses journées à s'entraîner, à se préparer pour l'Examen des Chunin qui arrivait.

Gai lui avait enseigné quelques techniques de méditation, comme promis, et ça l'aida. Tard dans la nuit, quand les pensées de Lee s'égaraient vers le corps de son sensei, il arrivait à calmer son esprit et à s'endormir sans se toucher.. mais tout au fond, une part de lui mourait d'envie de satisfaire ce désir. Et bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses rêves. Des images de Gai hantaient presque chacune de ses nuits. Plus d'une fois, il se réveillait dans des draps humides et collants.

Malgré tout ça, la vie continuait normalement.

Une fois, en fin de journée, après que Neji et Tenten furent rentrés chez eux, Lee et Gai s'attardèrent et allèrent courir ensemble. Quand ils eurent fini leurs deux cent tours autour du village, Gai dit: "Bien. Et si on faisait une pause?

-Je peux continuer. Je ne suis pas fatigué.  
-Juste un instant. Je veux te parler.

Lee se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'y a-il, Gai-sensei?  
-Ça va sembler bizarre de ramener ça sur le tapis d'un coup, mais ça fait un moment que j'y pense et que ça me travaille.

Il attendit.

-Tu sais que je tiens à toi. Depuis que tu es devenu mon élève, j'ai senti qu'il y avait une connexion entre nous. Un lien.

Le cœur de Lee s'accéléra.

-Je–Je ressens la même chose, Gai-sensei.  
-Et j'ai remarqué qu'à la fin de chaque journée, quand le temps qu'on passe ensemble touche à sa fin, tu as toujours l'air réticent à retourner chez toi. Je sais que tu aimes t'entraîner le plus dur possible, mais je pense que tu te sens aussi peut-être un peu seul. Ou bien je me trompe?  
-Non, murmura-il avant de déglutir, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. C'est vrai.  
-Je songeais à te demander..

Lee attendit, retenant son souffle. La transpiration gagnait ses mains. _Il est sur le point de me demander ce que je ressens vraiment pour lui_ , pensa Lee, et une décharge d'excitation et de terreur secoua sa tête. Il ne savait pas comment répondre, si Gai lui demandait.. mais peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas à répondre. Peut-être que Gai lirait la vérité dans ses yeux.

-Depuis combien de temps vis-tu tout seul?

Lee cligna des yeux, déconcerté – c'était la dernière question à laquelle il s'était attendu – mais répondit immédiatement.

-Depuis que j'ai sept ans. C'est quand j'ai quitté l'orphelinat. J'étais devenu trop vieux pour rester là-bas, mais ils n'ont pas réussi à trouver une famille qui voudrait m'adopter, donc j'ai dû déménager dans un appartement. J'ai pu rester là sans payer.  
-Tu aimes cet endroit?  
-Je pense. Je n'ai rien pour comparer à part l'orphelinat. J'imagine que c'est un peu isolé. Et le bâtiment n'est pas très bien chauffé, donc il fait parfois très froid dans ma chambre. Mais on s'y fait.  
-Je vois, dit Gai avant de s'éclairer la voix. J'ai vu le bâtiment moi-même. Ça n'a pas l'air d'un endroit où il fait bon vivre. Pas un endroit pour un garçon qui vit tout seul. Si je parle de tout ça, et bien, je me demandais.. si tu aimerais vivre avec moi?

Lee écarquilla les yeux. Pendant un moment, il ne put pas parler. Il le fixait, la bouche grande ouverte, complètement abasourdi.

Gai se gratta la nuque et sourit timidement.

-C'est ton choix, bien entendu. Tu es libre de dire non, si tu es satisfait de ce que tu as déjà. Je sais que tu as l'habitude de t'occuper de toi. Mais je veux que tu saches que tu es le bienvenu chez moi. Si tu as besoin de temps pour y réfléchir..  
-Gai-sensei!

Lee se rua sur Gai pour le serrer contre lui, et l'impact les propulsa par terre.

Gai laissa échapper un gloussement surpris et ébouriffa les cheveux de Lee.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire oui?

Lee acquiesça, le visage enfoui contre le torse de Gai. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il savait que s'il essayait, il fondrait en larmes de joie.

* * *

Le déménagement ne prit pas longtemps. Lee avait seulement quelques possessions à son nom: ses vêtements, son matelas, et une pile de livres rongés. Ses quelques meubles branlants ne valaient même pas la peine d'être emportés. En une heure, il avait apporté toutes ses affaires à l'appartement de Gai.

-Voilà ta chambre, dit Gai en ouvrant une porte, révélant une spacieuse chambre d'amis avec un lit et un bureau.

La pièce faisait deux fois l'ancien appartement de Lee, avec une large fenêtre dont les rideaux ouverts laissaient entrer le soleil.

-C'est pour moi? Vraiment?

Gai hocha la tête. Ses yeux cherchaient ceux de Lee.

-Je veux que tu sois heureux ici.

Son ton était anxieux, presque timide. C'était un ton que Lee entendait rarement de la part de son sensei.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu as besoin ou envie, fais-le moi savoir.

La gorge de Lee se serra.

Il y a des années, quand il était tout jeune et qu'il vivait à l'orphelinat, il avait rêvé d'être adopté par quelqu'un avec un regard plein de gentillesse – quelqu'un qui l'emmènerait à la maison, l'étreindrait et qui l'aimerait et voudrait de lui. Mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Il avait patienté dans une attente haletante qu'un jeune couple vienne à l'orphelinat, espérant avec ferveur qu'ils le choisiraient, mais ce n'était jamais arrivé. Personne n'avait jamais posé deux fois les yeux sur le discret et banal garçon aux cheveux noirs. En grandissant, l'espoir de trouver un foyer s'était lentement dissipé, et il avait commencé à se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, s'il était simplement et naturellement impossible à aimer.

Mais à présent, ce rêve s'était réalisé. On voulait de lui. On l'aimait.

Lee cligna des yeux pour chasser ses larmes.

-Merci.  
-Tout va bien?  
-Oui, dit-il en souriant à travers ses larmes. Je suis juste très heureux. J'ai l'impression de rentrer à la maison pour la première fois de ma vie.

Gai le serra contre lui.

-Bienvenue à la maison, Lee, murmura-il.

Lee rendit à Gai son étreinte. Entouré de ces deux bras grands et forts, il se sentait tellement en sécurité, comme s'il était emmitouflé dans un cocon d'amour.

-C'est bon d'être à la maison.

Au milieu du torrent de bonheur et de chaleur, Lee sentit une petite pointe d'anxiété. Être avec Gai-sensei tout le temps – être si proche de lui – rendrait son secret encore plus difficile à cacher.

* * *

Gai étouffa un bâillement en marchant dans le couloir en direction de sa chambre.

-Enfin, marmonna-il. Terminé la paperasse.

La partie qu'il aimait le moins dans son travail de Jonin, était de loin classer les rapports officiels après chaque mission. Classer tous les dossiers lui fatiguait les yeux.

Gai s'arrêta. La porte de Lee était entrouverte, et il jeta un œil à l'intérieur.

Lee était allongé sur le sol et ronflait légèrement. Gai rit doucement. Récemment, Lee s'entraînait jusque très tard dans la nuit, pour se préparer à l'Examen des Chunin qui approchait. Ça n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il tombe d'épuisement. Gai entra dans la chambre, porta doucement son élève endormi et l'étendit sur le lit. _Mon génie de l'effort_ , pensa-il affectueusement en regardant le visage de Lee.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis que Lee avait emménagé chez lui. À présent, Gai se demandait comment il avait fait pour vivre tout ce temps sans lui. Il n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point il se sentait seul dans ce grand appartement vide. La présence de Lee était une source de réconfort, de joie et d'inspiration.

Gai remonta la couverture sur Lee, le borda et se retourna pour partir. Il s'arrêta.

Un des calepins de Lee était ouvert sur le bureau. Curieux, Gai le saisit. Pendant un moment, il se demanda s'il devait le reposer – Lee ne lui avait pas donné la permission de regarder à l'intérieur, après tout. Mais pourtant, s'il s'agissait de quelque chose vraiment privé, Lee ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé ouvert comme ça.

Gai le feuilleta, souriant en voyant l'écriture nette de Lee. Un étudiant bien appliqué..

Il se figea, regardant une page particulière. _Un poème?_ Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Lee avait écrit de la poésie. Il lut attentivement les lignes.

 _Ses yeux charbonneux, comme le soleil  
Brillent sur moi et me réchauffent de leur éclat  
Mon cœur tremble quand il dit mon nom  
Je me demande s'il le sait déjà_

Gai haussa les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vraiment été fan de la poésie, il n'avait donc pas de quoi comparer, mais il était malgré tout plutôt impressionné. Il n'avait jamais vu cette facette de son élève. Mais de qui pouvait parler ce poème? Pas de Neji, évidemment – Neji avait des yeux pâles. Cette nuit-là, quand Lee lui avait confié pour la première fois qu'il était attiré par un autre homme, Gai avait supposé qu'il s'agissait du rival et camarade de Lee, mais peut-être qu'il s'était trop vu en Lee.

 _Chacune de mes pensées est pour lui  
Je suis sien, corps, âme et esprit  
Il me touche, mon être s'ébranle  
D'un désir qui m'assujettit.._

Le rouge monta aux joues de Gai. Il jeta un œil à Lee, toujours endormi dans son lit. Puis il reposa le calepin, se sentant un peu coupable. Le poème continuait, mais il en avait déjà trop lu. Peu importe de qui ça parlait, c'était évident que Gai n'était pas censé le lire. Il se faufila hors de la chambre et ferma la porte.

* * *

La semaine suivante, la curiosité de Gai ne le quittait pas. Qui était ce mystérieux garçon qui captivait autant son cher Lee?

Évidemment, c'était quelqu'un pour qui Lee était pris de passion. _Chacun de mes pensées est pour lui_ , avait-il écrit. Mais le poème ne donnait aucun détail concret à part que cette personne avait les yeux noirs. Bien sûr, ça incluait environ un tiers du village.

 _Le garçon Uchicha, peut-être?_ Non, le poème décrivait également ses yeux comme chauds. et ceux de Sasuke étaient aussi froids et perçants que des stalactites.

 _Shikamaru?_ Non, ça ne collait pas du tout.

Ça devait être quelqu'un que Lee connaissait personnellement. Gai se rappelait le vers _"Mon cœur tremble quand il dit mon nom."_

D'une certaine manière, il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de la sensation de passer à côté d'une réponse complètement évidente, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, elle filait comme du sable entre ses doigts.

Il savait qu'il devait juste oublier tout ça. C'était sûrement anormal de s'intéresser autant à la vie amoureuse de son élève. Mais pourtant, cette pointe de curiosité ne voulait pas s'en aller.

Gai ne pouvait plus se retenir. Un jour, pendant qu'ils mangeaient leur petit-déjeuner ensemble, il dit – en gardant un ton léger et anodin – "Qui est-ce?"

-Qui? demanda Lee en levant le nez de ses céréales.  
-Celui aux yeux charbonneux, dit Gai avec un sourire.

Lee écarquilla les yeux.

Gai ne savait pas à quelle réaction il s'attendait – des joues qui rougissent, peut-être, suivies d'un de ces adorables sourires timides. Au lieu de quoi, le visage de Lee perdit ses couleurs, et une expression horrifiée et mortifiée passa dans son regard.

-Vous avez lu ça? demanda-il d'une petite voix.

Gai hésita.

-Euh.. et bien, oui. J'aurais sûrement dû te demander la permission, je sais, mais je suis tombé sur ton calepin ouvert, et j'ai vu ce poème. Il était très bon. Je ne savais pas du tout que tu écrivais ce genre de choses.

Lee fixa Gai d'un regard blessé comme si on l'avait frappé de plein fouet.

-C'était privé.  
-Je suis désolé, Lee, dit Gai, alarmé. Je ne savais pas que ça te mettrait en colère.

Lee se leva.

-J–je dois y aller.

Il se rua hors de la pièce.

-Lee, attends!

Gai l'entendit descendre les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis la porte claqua, et Lee était parti.


	5. Chapter 5

Voici la traduction du dernier chapitre de la fanfiction de l'auteur anglophone Roving Otter ^^ (je préfère le rappeler à chaque chapitre)  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Lee sortit de l'appartement en courant, aveuglé par les larmes. Il ignora les regards curieux que les autres villageois lui lancèrent et continua à courir. Il courut jusqu'à un coin isolé dans les bois, loin de tout le monde, et tomba à genoux. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage, s'échouaient dans l'herbe.

Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide, aussi négligent? Tout d'abord, il n'aurait jamais dû écrire ce poème.. et il n'aurait assurément pas dû le laisser en vue, là où Gai aurait pu tomber dessus. À présent, Gai allait sûrement deviner la vérité. Lee s'assit sur le sol, essuya ses larmes et serra ses genoux contre son torse. _Reprends-toi_ , pensa-il. Il savait que s'enfuir avait été idiot, enfantin. Mais il n'avait pas pu faire face à sa gêne de savoir que Gai avait vu quelque chose d'aussi personnel, d'aussi privé.

Et une fois que Gai aurait compris la vérité, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer?

Après un moment, Lee se leva et retourna au village en marchant.

* * *

Gai errait dans les rues de Konoha, anxieux. Il avait passé la dernière heure à chercher Lee. Il avait vérifié dans tous les endroits habituels, mais Lee n'était nulle part.

Depuis qu'il était devenu le professeur de Lee, ils étaient devenus proches, plus proches que Gai ne se l'était autorisé avec quiconque depuis longtemps. En fait, Lee était devenu la personne la plus importante dans sa vie. Gai ne supportait pas de savoir son cher élève en colère, peut-être même en colère contre lui.

Il repéra Kakashi en train de marcher dans la rue et lui fit signe de la main.

-Ah, bonjour.

Kakashi leva le nez du livre qu'il avait en main.

-Salut. Tout va bien?  
-Pourquoi tu demandes? demanda-il en souriant distraitement à Kakashi.  
-On dirait que quelque chose te préoccupe.

Gai hésita.

-Kakashi, qu'est-ce que tu fais quand quelqu'un à qui tu tiens est furieux contre toi? Comment tu arranges les choses?

Kakashi haussa un sourcil.

-Dire "Je suis désolé", c'est un bon début. Et offrir des fleurs ne fait jamais de mal, non plus. C'est bien d'une femme que l'on parle, hein?  
-Et bien, non.  
-D'un homme?  
-Euh.. pas exactement.  
-D'une tortue?  
-Non!  
-Oh, bien. Pendant un instant j'ai pensé que tu avais commencé à faire des trucs pas nets avec ta créature d'invocation. Ça ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un fait ça.

Gai se frotta l'arête du nez, trop préoccupé pour être vexé par l'habituelle attitude décontractée et désinvolte de Kakashi.

-Ce n'est pas d'un partenaire amoureux dont je parle, c'est d'un élève. J'ai juste besoin de savoir comment arranger les choses.  
-Excuse-toi. C'est vraiment tout ce qu'i faire.

Gai prit une grande inspiration.

-Bien. Merci. Au fait.. est-ce que tu as vu Lee aujourd'hui?  
-Tu veux le mini-toi qui te suis toujours partout? Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Attends, est-ce que c'est lui..?  
-Oui, dit-il en baissant la tête.  
-Je ne l'aurais jamais pensé capable d'être furieux contre toi. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, du coup?

Gai hésita.

-J'ai lu quelque chose qu'il a écrit dans son calepin. Quelque chose d'assez personnel. Je n'ai pas pensé à mal à ce moment-là, mais quand il l'a découvert, il était vraiment contrarié. Il est parti en courant et maintenant je n'arrive pas à le trouver.  
-Mmh.  
-Mais bon, je vais continuer de chercher. Merci pour ton conseil.  
-Pas de problème. J'espère que ça s'arrangera.

Gai alla chez le fleuriste. Kakashi avait dit qu'offrir des fleurs ne faisait pas de mal, donc..

Il poussa la porte, et une cloche tinta à son entrée. Ino regarda par-dessus le magazine qu'elle lisait au comptoir.

-Bonjour, Gai-sensei. Est-ce que je peux vous aider?  
-Euh.. fit-il en se frottant la nuque, ne se sentant pas à sa place. Je vais peut-être juste regarder un peu.

Il examina le magasin pendant quelques minutes, se sentant submergé par la diversité des fleurs – comment était-il savoir laquelle choisir? Il pouvait demander à Ino, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas expliquer son problème à une fille qu'il connaissait à peine. Puis, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit stand dans un coin: une petite mare avec des nénuphars et un assortiment de bourgeons rose et blanc flottant à la surface.

-C'est un lotus, c'est ça?  
-Tout juste.  
-Un d'eux, s'il te plaît.

Un instant après, Gai sortit du magasin en portant à deux mains un seul bourgeon blanc à l'aspect fragile. À présent, il lui restait à trouver Lee. Alors qu'il regardait alentour, ça lui vint à l'esprit – le seul endroit qu'il n'avait pas vérifié, l'endroit où Lee allait le plus souvent quand il était troublé ou qu'il devait prendre une décision.

Gai fit demi-tour et partit vers l'Académie.

En chemin, il se demanda si la fleur était vraiment un bonne idée. Il avait tendance à prendre au pied de la lettre les conseils de Kakashi, mais Kakashi avait présumé en premier qu'il parlait d'une femme, et les fleurs étaient habituellement quelque chose que les garçons donnaient aux filles. Lee pourrait trouver ça étrange. Il pourrait même être embarrassé.. et après ce qui s'était passé, la dernière chose que Gai voulait, c'était qu'il se sente gêné ou mal à l'aise.

Doucement, il rangea le bourgeon dans la poche de sa veste, hors de vue.

Gai entra à l'Académie et parcourut les couloirs, monta les escaliers, jusqu'au balcon qui offrait une vue sur Konoha – ce balcon où Lee avait une fois annoncé son rêve à Gai et à ses camarades. Comme prévu, il trouva Lee ici, assis sur le banc, les épaules affaissées et la tête basse.

-Lee.

Lee sursauta et bondit sur ses pieds.

-Gai-sensei!  
-Je t'ai cherché partout. J'étais inquiet.

Lee baissa les yeux.

-Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, murmura-il.

Pendant un moment, il restèrent là en silence, face à face.

Puis, au même moment, ils dirent: "Je suis désolé."

Lee leva les yeux, l'air surpris.

-Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser..  
-Si. J'ai trahi ta confiance. J'ai regardé quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû voir, et je t'ai gêné et blessé. Je suis vraiment désolé, Lee. Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.  
-Merci, dit doucement Lee. J–Je dois aussi m'excuser. J'ai eu une réaction excessive. Je n'aurais pas dû m'enfuir. Vous avez tellement fait pour moi, et je–  
-Non. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Gai fit un pas vers lui et regarda les yeux sombres de Lee. Ils étaient rouges, remarqua-il, et son cœur se tordit. Lee avait pleuré. Pleuré à cause de lui.

-Tu me pardonnes? chuchota Gai.

Lee acquiesça.

Gai passa les bras autour de son élève. Lee le serra fort contre lui.. puis recula.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? Vous avez quelque chose dans la poche de votre veste.  
-Oh, fit-il en sentant ses joues chauffer. Ce n'est rien.

Lee sembla perplexe.

Gai soupira et sortit le bourgeon de lotus de sa poche.

-Un ami m'a dit que quand on voulait s'excuser auprès de quelqu'un, on lui offrait des fleurs.

Les yeux de Lee s'agrandirent.

-C'est pour moi? demanda-il en se montrant du doigt. Vraiment?  
-Oui. Mais je n'étais pas sûr que tu en veuilles. Je me demandais si tu allais trouver ça idiot.  
-Je ne trouve pas ça idiot.  
-Alors il est à toi, si tu l'acceptes.

Il lui tendit le lotus, et Lee le prit à deux mains et le tint contre son cœur.

Gai regarda le délicat bourgeon.

-On dirait que j'ai froissé un de ses pétales, dit-il en lissant le pétale de son pouce. Je n'aurais pas dû le mettre dans ma poche comme ça. C'était négligent.  
-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours une fleur magnifique.

Gai regarda Lee. Ce dernier regardait le lotus, une délicate teinte de rose aux joues.

-Oui. Magnifique.

* * *

Ils rentrèrent ensemble. Lee tenait le lotus dans ses mains en souriant. Voir Lee sourire rendait toujours Gai heureux.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son élève.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ce soir? Je vais cuisiner. Ou on peut commander, si tu préfères.  
-Est-ce qu'on peut faire du curry épicé?  
-Bien sûr.

Il regarda les yeux de Lee. Ils ne portaient pas une seule trace de méfiance ou de ressentiment. Lee était toujours prompt à pardonner, et Gai savait que son élève ne reviendrait plus là-dessus.. pourtant, quelque chose en lui lui faisait mal. _J'ai froissé un de tes pétales_ , pensa-il.

Lee était toujours plein de volonté, rempli du feu de la jeunesse, il était facile d'oublier qu'il était aussi une âme sensible. Mais Gai ne referait plus cette erreur. Il serait plus attentionné à l'avenir.

-Gai-sensei?  
-Oui?  
-À propos de ce poème que j'ai écrit..  
-C'est bon. Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Tu n'as pas non plus à me dire de qui il s'agit.

Lee cilla.

-Vous ne savez pas?  
-Non, le poème ne donne aucun nom, du moins pas que j'aie vue. Mais c'est aussi bien. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir.

Lee reporta son regard sur sa fleur.

-Merci.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, il regarda Lee du coin de l'œil. Il savait que Lee manquait toujours de confiance à propos de son apparence, mais Gai l'avait toujours trouvé adorable. Il aimait les grands yeux expressifs de Lee, ses sourcils broussailleux, ses longs cils – même la petite courbe au milieu de sa lèvre supérieure était en quelque sorte attendrissante. _Il va devenir un jeune homme très attirant_ , pensa Gai. Hors du commun, oui, mais tout aussi beau et éclatant grâce à ça.

Il se demandait pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant. Il sentit ses pensées revenir aux mots du poème de Lee, se concentrant sur les indices.

Des yeux sombres. Quelqu'un proche de Lee. Il y avait une réponse évidente – une que Gai n'avait pas prise en compte, qu'il ne s'était pas _autorisé_ à prendre en compte.

Se pourrait-il..?

Le cœur de Gai s'accéléra, et son esprit fuit cette pensée, mais il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

Il savait que des gens murmuraient des rumeurs à leur sujet. Il en avait entendu quelques-unes par hasard, et ça faisait toujours mal, mais il avait accepté le fait que des gens ignorants feraient leurs hypothèses. Lui et Lee étaient très proches, après tout, et ils n'avaient pas honte de se prendre dans les bras devant tout le monde, et maintenant ils vivaient ensemble – un homme et un garçon de douze ans qui n'était pas de sa famille, qui partageaient un appartement. Bien sûr qu'il y aurait des rumeurs. Certaines personnes, se rappelait-il, n'arrivaient pas à comprendre le lien entre un sensei et son élève, à quel point ce lien pouvait être puissant, pur et beau. Certaines personnes voyaient le sexe partout. Il s'était toujours réfugié dans le fait de savoir qu'ils avaient tort, qu'il n'y avait rien comme _ça_ dans sa relation avec Lee.

Mais si..

Non. Gai coupa court à cette phrase avant qu'elle aille plus loin. Lee était son élève, Gai son professeur, et ils s'aimaient d'une manière simple, pure, incroyable, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait. Parce que s'il s'autorisait à prendre en compte les autres possibilités, il ne pourrait plus être avec Lee, et c'était impensable. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Mais si..

Il fit taire cette pensée.

Le temps qu'ils arrivent chez eux, il réussit à exclure cette pensée de sa tête.

* * *

Cette nuit-là, Lee était étendu et éveillée, à regarder la fleur de lotus d'un blanc neige dans le vase en verre à côté de son lit. Il soupira, s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture chaude et confortable, et ferma les yeux. Il entendait la douche couleur, et il savait que Gai s'apprêtait à aller au lit.

Une image surgit dans sa tête: des gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur un large dos musclé.. des mains fortes frottant le savon, faisant de la mousse, l'étalant sur sa peau mouillée et glissante..

Lee déglutit et enfouit son visage dans le coussin. Il essaya de se concentrer sur les exercices de méditation que Gai lui avait enseignés, mais ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à cette image. Après un moment, il abandonna et mit la main dans son pantalon.

Quelques minutes après, il essuya sa main dans des mouchoirs et les lança dans la poubelle. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Il vivait avec Gai. C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité.. excepté qu'il vivait toujours dans la terreur que Gai découvre la vérité sur lui. Pourquoi ces désirs confus et gênants devaient venir gâcher ce bonheur?

Il se résolut à trouver un moyen de contrôler ses désirs. C'était un génie de l'effort. Il contrôlerait son corps avec la discipline mentale – et il s'assurerait que Gai ne découvre jamais, au grand jamais la vérité. S'il la découvrait, Lee était sûr que leur merveilleux lien serait souillé à jamais. Gai ne voudrait plus qu'il vive avec lui. Il le repousserait. Lee devait simplement s'assurer que ses fantaisies secrètes restent secrètent. Mais une pensée lui chatouilla la tête.

 _Et s'il ressentait la même chose?_

Pendant un instant, il se rappela le bref contact du doigt de Gai sur ses lèvres, le doux baiser sur son front. Puis il repoussa cette pensée. Ça n'arriverait jamais. Gai avait vingt-six ans. Lee en avait douze.

Il ferma les yeux, et une petite voix au fond de son esprit lui chuchota: _Un jour peut-être_.

Un jour. Il accrocha ce mot à son cœur comme un talisman tandis qu'il tombait de sommeil.

Il rêva de Gai.

Fin

* * *

Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette traduction! Je vous encourage à aller marquer un petit mot sous la version anglaise de l'auteur, même si vous ne parlez pas anglais, juste un "I like it" ou "I love it" sera apprécié je pense ^^

Si vous voulez continuer à lire cette série de fictions dans l'ordre chronologique, la suivante s'appelle "Discipline"!


End file.
